


The Rainfall of Depression

by shots_of_applesauce



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shots_of_applesauce/pseuds/shots_of_applesauce
Summary: i wanted to write some second age mags





	The Rainfall of Depression

Splish  
Splash  
Splish  
Splash  
Makalaurë hears the rainfall outside of his home  
Splish  
Splash  
Splish  
Splash  
The rain is somewhat comforting with the news he just got he assumes.  
Splish  
Splash  
Splish  
"ARGH" Kano screamed into his pillow. He did not want to deal with this anymore.  
It hadn't rained since Maitimo flung himself into the fires with the silmaril. Just like any other time in his life, something bad had happened which was why it was raining. Although this time it was different, it was his own son.  
Maglor had just gotten news from some Numenorians that were travelling that Elros had died years earlier. As one would expect, he was absolutely devastated. He tried doing what he knows and loves, writing music, but he couldn't even bring himself to do that. But at least he still has Tyelpe, Elrond, and Galadriel  
or so he hopes.  
So he sat in bed.  
Suffering.  
Hearing the rain's song,  
that goes a little like this  
Splish  
Splash  
Splish  
Splash  
Just like the tears falling from his face.


End file.
